


Seeing Is Believing

by opalmatrix



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: Community: springkink, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Tension, scent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2010-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tokito just can't make himself ask</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Is Believing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for springkink IX. Beta by my imouto-chan [**smillaraaq**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Smillaraaq/).  
> **Prompt:** Wild Adapter, Kubota/Tokito: trust - whatever makes you see, makes you believe

Tokito knew about sex.

Between late night TV and Kubo-chan's porn collection, he'd really have to have been dense not to learn the mechanics of it, anyway. And he knew about what guys could do with guys, and girls with girls, too, because Kubo-chan's interests were flexible like that, apparently. But the one thing he hadn't figured out, because the movies had been a little sketchy on the subject, was how you were supposed to let someone else know that you wanted it.

In the movies, people just seemed to figure it out - after just a few minutes! Even when they had only just met! And here he was, living with Kubo-chan for months, and the guy wasn't figuring it out. Tokito had tried sitting real close to him on the sofa, and Kubo-chan just let him. And he'd tried snatching Kubo-chan's glasses or knuckling his scalp, and that had been good for some wrestling matches, but things didn't go any farther than that.

Worst of all was when Kubo-chan woke up next to him and was obviously hard, and he just excused himself and went off to the bathroom. Tokito knew what he was doing in there, but he couldn't make himself say anything. In his head, he'd rehearsed all kinds of lines, like "Hey, Kubo-chan, let me give you a _hand_ with that" or "Kubo-chan, _that_ game's a lot more fun with two players."

But he knew he'd never do anything like that. Kubo-chan could say smart, biting things. He'd never done it to Tokito, but that was because Tokito had never done anything that stupid before.

He sometimes wished Shouta was still around. Shouta just understood things about people. But then he remembered that Shouta was just a little kid, and Tokito could never ask him about something like that.

It was chilly and grey out, and Kubo-chan was off doing Kubo-chan things. Maybe he had gone to talk to Kasai, or that quack Kou. Tokito spent a few moments looking at one of Shouta's old drawings, and wishing that they lived in a manga, so that Shouta could suddenly show up, magically all grown up, and give him some advice. Then Tokito got out his favorite video disc - the one about the   
pizza delivery guy and the writer who worked at home - and watched the best part. And that was a truly stupid thing to do, because then he was horny _and_ lonely.

He wandered into the bedroom and threw himself down on the bed. The pillow smelled a little like Kubo-chan. Tokito wriggled around a little, so that his hard-on rubbed on the softness of the covers through his pants and underwear. And then his feet tangled up in something. He rolled over to look.

It was one of Kubo-chan's shirts. He must have just changed out of it before he left. Tokito grabbed it and pressed his nose into it. It smelled a lot more like Kubo-chan than the pillow did. He curled up, his face buried in the shirt, and rubbed himself. He could pretend that he had his face pressed into Kubo-chan's chest, and that Kubo-chan's hand was on him. No one was here to see him. It didn't matter what he did.

After a couple of minutes, he sat up and pulled off all his own clothes, all but the glove. Then he wrapped the tail of Kubo-chan's shirt around his dick and started stroking himself in earnest.

And then he heard it: the key in the lock.

Tokito froze. He heard the door swing open, and Kubo-chan's voice: "Hey, I'm home."

There was no way Tokito could get his clothes back on that fast. He could get under the covers, pretend to be asleep. But his clothes were all over the place. And he was naked - he didn't usually sleep that way.

"Tokito?"

Tokito's ears burned, and so did his face. And then he felt angry, because if Kubo-chan hadn't been so dense - so _stupid_ for such a smart guy - they could have been having sex _months_ ago, and Tokito wouldn't be sitting here like an idiot.

"I'm in here," he called, and his voice was all dry and cracked. He gritted his teeth and gave himself a couple of good, hard tugs.

Kubo-chan showed up in the doorway and stopped. His eyebrows went up and his eyes opened wide. Then he leaned on the doorpost like he couldn't trust his legs, and Tokito saw something different in his face, just for a second, like he was seeing Tokito for the first time all over again.

"Mind if I watch?" asked Kubo-chan, calmly, but Tokito could see his lip tremble, and he knew that Kubo-chan - _Kubo-chan_ \- was scared too.

"Yeah, I do, you pervert," Tokito snarled at him. "I'm not gonna let you just watch. You're gonna get over here and _give me a hand._"

Kubo-chan smiled. "I thought you'd never ask," he said.

 


End file.
